Who he really loves Bleach Oneshot
by Anna519
Summary: A one-shot that is based between Rukia Orihime and Ichigo. Who does Ichigo really love?


**Who he really loves [Bleach One-shot]**

Another battle has risen in Soul Society.

It's nothing as big as Aizen, yet nothing as small as a wondering Hollow either.

It was a battle between comrades.

"Calm down Orihime! I'm telling you the truth…" Rukia panted, fending off another attack from the furious girl.

After a few more hits, Rukia made it obvious to Orihime that she wasn't strong enough against her Zanpakuto. "Why are you doing this Orihime? I've told you countless times…"

Tears spilled out of Orihime's eyes. "I know you have, it's just… God I'm embarrassing myself now…" She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I believe you when you say it, but, you're not watching from the outside, Rukia!" Sobs escaped Orihime before she answered Rukia's expression; "How you act around him, how _he_ acts around _you_! You may say you don't like him but it's obvious!"

Rukia looked down in pity at Orihime, whose pride had been reduced to sitting on the floor and crying. "Look Rukia, you need to stop crying, let me help you to your room."

Orihime accepted her offer, but meanwhile just kept an eye on Rukia.

Many members of Soul Society, including Rangiku, Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime decided to have a fun day out, after all the work and responsibilities they'd been handling, they decided it was time to have a break. They all settled for a picnic and games in the field, remembering their younger days and resulting in them acting as children once again.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime called after the boy who shared her hair colour, fitting her arm around his.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo smiled down at her, making her forget everything in the world. She wanted nothing more than to just walk around with Ichigo and do just anything. She felt like she was in a safe little bubble as they conversed with each other, with their arms hooked and all.

"Rukia, you were able to make it!" Ichigo laughed, unhooking his arm with Orihime and walking towards Rukia's small smiling figure. At that exact moment Orihime felt like she was being dragged out of her safe little bubble, feeling as if things were crashing around her.

She watched them both, almost in a daze. "Hey Orihime, what's with the stalker stare?" A tall woman bent down to Orihime's height, whispering in her ear. She spun round, seeing Rangiku tower over her. She felt her cheeks burn.

"Ehh? Rangiku-san!" She said, both in surprise and curiosity.

"Well, are you going to answer my question or not?" She teased, curling her wavy long hair around her delicate fingers.

"I'm not staring," she stuttered, glancing round to see if she had lost Rukia and Ichigo, thankfully she hadn't. "And what do you mean stalker!"

Rangiku laughed, walking towards a bench – never failing to swing her hips in the mean time – and sat down, patting the space next to her. Orihime sat down, fiddling with her thumbs while staring into her lap.

Moments passed, and Rangiku was just enjoying the gentle wind and sun, inhaling the deep scent of Sunflowers and Poppy's.

Orihime began to get a bit restless, now nervously looking around her, seeing Ichigo and Rukia walk almost out of sight, till she lost them. Though it would be okay, she'd memorized the trail and was ready to shoot after them at any moment. Just when she was about to leg it, Rangiku held onto her wrist stiffly.

"Please sit down," Rangiku said, not loosening her grip on Orihime's wrist till she sat down. "You have your eyes set on Ichigo, am I right?"

Orihime had a look of surprise once again plastered across her face, but Rangiku's face replied that she too was obvious in the way she acted.

"Listen carefully, Orihime. I see exactly the situation right now, and I know how you feel. Maybe not the same way, but it all ends with not being able to be with the one you love." Rangiku gave another long pause, leaving Orihime's curiosity hanging. "Sometimes, you just have to let go of that special someone, Orihime. Whether because they leave you, they may love someone else, and in some cases it's the cause of death."

Orihime understood where Rangiku was coming from, "This is your experience with Gin, I presume?" Rangiku was silent as she said it, "Because he left you – us all – to go to Las Noches, right?"

Rangiku nodded slowly.

"Well I'm sorry Rangiku, but this is not like you and Gin." She was stopped again by Rangiku's persistent hand.

"Maybe it isn't, and for you sake I hope that's true. But you have to promise me Orihime, that if it turns out in the way that we both know might happen, you have to let go. Please," Rangiku pleaded, not wanting Orihime experience the same pain as she did.

She paused, but nodded while grinning at her friend.

Rangiku finally let go, and Orihime found herself sprinting after the trail that Ichigo and Rukia had walked through.

She tripped a few times, but was back on her feet in a split second, gaining some scratches from the trees reaching out to her, telling her to stop. She slowed down, seeing an opening, but then froze.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively hid behind the thickets of bushes, watching closely on the tall Shinigami and raven-haired girl.

Rukia smelt the flowers, appreciating the heavenly scent. She got back up from her knees and looked up at Ichigo, "This place is beautiful, Ichigo…" Rukia sounded incredibly happy, and it made Ichigo's smile sweeter.

She'd never seen that expression before.

"I knew you would like it," Ichigo said, picking out one of the daisies from the grass. Orihime was dumbstruck, automatically thinking how cheesy this scene was, but realised she would do anything in the world to be in Rukia's place right now.

Ichigo placed the daisy into Rukia's thick hair, as Rukia blushed under his touch.

"Rukia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a while now…" Ichigo scratched his head, looking away in embarrassment.

Rukia, full of innocence urged on, "What is it?" Ichigo lifted his head a bit, not wanting Rukia to see the streaks of red fluttering across his cheeks.

"I don't know how to put this, so I'll just say it out… Rukia, I love you."

Rukia almost froze, that being what she had least expected. After some silence, she spoke up: "Ichigo, I'm glad you feel that way about me, but… you should be saying these things to Orihime."

Orihime felt her heart crack in two, seconds ago she had been thinking hurtful words about her best friend, but to see her saying those things made her realised that all this time, she wasn't out to get Ichigo.

Despite how obvious it was that Rukia liked him.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders, "Yes, Orihime's a great friend, Rukia. But _you_ are the one I love. Not Orihime."

At that moment, Ichigo lowered his head down towards Rukia, placing his lips softly on hers. Rukia relaxed into the kiss, not pulling away but instead closing her eyes. They soon broke the connection, followed by Ichigo wrapping his arms around Rukia's delicate frame.

"You never accepted my confession, Rukia," Ichigo grinned, burying his face into her neck.

She laughed, hanging her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Orihime walked away.

She didn't want o see anymore.

She breathed in deeply, continuing to walk back down the path, where all the others were. When she was back, she saw Rangiku looking across to her.

Orihime smiled.

Rukia was who he really loved.

And she made a promise.

No matter how hard it was to keep, you couldn't stop love.

So she let go of Ichigo.

And ran towards Rangiku, giggling, waiting for what the future would bring her.


End file.
